Scarletspeed7
scarletspeed7 is a user that once said: "I don't even HAVE a wiki page! You know how that feels? Like I need to start killing myself or revealing my true race/gender/preference of the Mane 6 so I can get some attention and someone will waste 5 minutes writing a crappy paragraph about me." Scarletspeed7 has created the popular cult classic comic book series "SuperPoke" based on the strange machinations of B8 user Pokewars. He also is notorious for never finishing a wide array of ranking topics, many of which were completely uninteresting. Not much else is known about this user. It is a hope that someone will eventually spend a few more minutes working on a wiki page for scarletspeed7. Until then, this must suffice. Some of Scarlet's favorite things: Movies Favorite Movie: The Sting Favorite Actor: '''James Spader '''Favorite Actress: '''Cate Blanchett '''Favorite Film Character: '''Tie - Han Solo (Star Wars), Verbal Kint (The Usual Suspects) '''Favorite Disney Film: '''Beauty and the Beast '''Favorite Screenwriter: '''Aaron Sorkin '''Favorite Film Director: '''Christopher Nolan '''Favorite Horror Film: Cabin in the Woods Favorite Science-Fiction Film: Tie - Return of the Jedi, Blade Runner Favorite Films of the 1920s: '''Metropolis '''Favorite Film of the 1930s: '''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington '''Favorite Film of the 1940s: '''Citizen Kane '''Favorite Film of the 1950s: '''12 Angry Men '''Favorite Film of the 1960s: '''The Great Escape '''Favorite Film of the 1970s (excluding The Sting): '''Network '''Favorite Film of the 1980s: '''Die Hard '''Favorite Film of the 1990s: '''The Usual Suspects '''Favorite Film of the 2000s: '''The Dark Knight '''Favorite Film of the 2010s: '''Inception '''_____________________________________ TV Shows Favorite TV Show: '''The West Wing '''Favorite Season of Television: '''House Season 4 '''Favorite Television Character: '''Alan Shore from Boston Legal '''Favorite Animated Television Series: Batman: The Animated Series Favorite Television Comedy: '''Arrested Development '''Favorite Nonfictional Television Show: '''30 for 30 '''Favorite Science-Fiction/Fantasy TV Series: '''Star Trek: The Next Generation '''Favorite Television Villain: '''Ben Linus (LOST) '''Favorite Saturday Night Live Performer: '''Tie - Dana Carvey, Bill Murray '''Favorite Saturday Night Live Host: '''Tom Hanks '''_____________________________________ Video Games Favorite Video Game: '''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '''Favorite Video Game Character: '''Garrus Vakarian '''Favorite Video Game Soundtrack: '''Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker '''Favorite Final Fantasy Title: '''Final Fantasy VII '''Favorite Final Fantasy Character: '''Balthier Bunansa '''Favorite NES Title: '''Metroid '''Favorite Super Nintendo Title: '''Chrono Trigger '''Favorite GameCube Title: '''Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker '''Favorite PlayStation 2 Title: '''Kingdom Hearts '''Favorite PC Title: '''Star Wars: TIE Fighter '''Favorite Video Game Villain: '''Tie - Ganondorf, GLaDOS '''Favorite Video Game Series: The Elder Scrolls Favorite XBox 360 Title: '''Mass Effect 2 '''Favorite Nintendo Wii Title: Super Smash Bros. Brawl ______________________________________ Comic Books Favorite Comic Book Series: 'James Robinson's Starman '''Favorite Comic Book Character: '''Animal Man '''Favorite Comic Book Story: '"Season of Mists" from The Sandman by Neil Gaiman '''Favorite Supervillain: '''The Shade '''Favorite Marvel Comics Character: '''Captain Britain '''Favorite Comic Book Writer: '''Warren Ellis '''Favorite Comic Book Artist: '''George Perez '''Favorite Marvel Supervillain: '''Electro '''Favorite Superhero Team: The Forgotten Heroes Favorite Marvel Superhero Team: '''The Exiles '''Favorite Batman Villain: '''The Riddler '''Favorite Batman Story: "No Man's Land" by Various Writers Favorite Superman Story: '"Kingdom Come" by Mark Waid '''Favorite Spider-Man Story: '"Flowers for Rhino" by Peter Milligan 'Favorite Green Lantern Story: '"Circle of Fire" by Ron Marz 'Favorite Flash Story: '"No One Dies" by William Messner-Loebs 'Favorite Justice League Story: '"One Minute Ago..." by Joe Kelly 'Favorite Justice Society Story: '"Princes of Darkness" by Geoff Johns '''Favorite Avengers Story: "Ultimates 2" by Mark Millar Favorite Robin Story: '"The Boys" by Devin Grayson '''Favorite Batgirl Story: '"On Wings" by Chuck Dixon 'Favorite Punisher Story: '"Welcome Back, Frank" by Garth Ennis 'Favorite John Constantine Story: '"Dangerous Habits" by Garth Ennis 'Favorite Captain America Story: '"The Secret Empire" by Steve Englehart '''Favorite Non-DC/Marvel Character: '''Invincible '''_______________________________________ Books Favorite Novel: '''Snow Crash by Neal Stephenson '''Favorite Author: '''Larry Niven '''Favorite Short Story: '''Neutron Star by Larry Niven '''Favorite Book Series: '''The Chronicles of Amber by Roger Zelazny '''Favorite Shakespearean Work: '''Much Ado About Nothing '''Favorite Nonfictional Work: '''Live from New York by David Shales '''__________________________________________ Music Favorite Band: '''Red Hot Chili Peppers '''Favorite Album: '''Under the Iron Sea by Keane '''_____________________________________________ Sports '''Favorite Athlete: '''Barry Sanders '''Favorite Professional Sports Team: '''Detroit Lions '''Favorite Collegiate Sports Team: '''Michigan Wolverines '''Favorite Hockey Team: '''Detroit Red Wings '''Favorite Basketball Team: '''Detroit Pistons '''Favorite Baseball Team: '''Detroit Tigers category:users